


~Lunar Rainbow~

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this as a way of seeing what would have happened if Kouga had choosen Ayame when she had arrived the first time. Instead of waiting years and after he finally saw that Kagome wasn't interested. I don't even really like Kagome, I just want Kouga to be happy.  So I made my own version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Lunar Rainbow~

Tonight was the night of the full moon. It shone brightly in the sky, so large Koga felt that he could have reached out and grabbed it. As it was, all he did was stare up at the moon, the sight of it reminding him of a person he had hurt. Sighing, he crossed his arms and leaned back against a tree, taking his eyes away from the offending hunk of rock. A memory resurfaced despite his efforts, and he felt guilt shoot through him.

    Ayame.

    He had finally remembered the promise he had made to her all those years ago. To one day take her hand in marriage and unite the wolf tribes. Koga shook his head angrily at the thought. What the hell had he been thinking? Oh that's right - maybe that she wouldn't remember! Or wouldn't take it seriously at least, considering she had only been a kid at the time.

    No such luck. She had kept his promise in her hearts all this time, and even though she had left, Ayame had claimed that she would never give up. That she was the only woman who could become his wife. Koga huffed at that, rolling his eyes to himself. As if. Nobody told him what to do, especially not a young one like Ayame! If he wanted to marry Kagome, a human, then he would do as he well pleased!

    A few moments passed as Koga simply stared at the lake in front of him, his anger slowly draining out. Even though he still stood by his earlier thoughts, it was just now coming to him that he was being a bit unfair. He _had_ made a promise, no matter how long ago it was. He scratched his arm as he thought the situation over.

    He was in love with Kagome, not Ayame. And yet - he knew in his bones that Kagome did not love him back. No, she was far too gone for that mutt-face Inuyasha. He snarled at the thought. It completely baffled him, it really did. Why would Kagome go for someone like Inutrasha (heh, he came up with such clever insults), when she could be with him?

    Koga, the mighty leader of the eastern demon wolf tribe. He was smart, good-looking, brave, strong, not to mention he genuinely cared for Kagome with every fiber of his being. Whereas that mutt was caught between her and Kikyo! He wasn't worth Kagome's kindness and loyalty.

    Still, the fact of the matter was that she did love Inuyasha. She didn't even consider himself as a potential mate - they were just friends in her eyes. It hurt him actually, though he would never admit it to anyone. But the hurt was still there, and it grew within him every passing day.

    Maybe, just maybe, it was time to move on. Kagome didn't want him and he wasn't an idiot - he knew when he had lost a fight. Usually he was stubborn, even in the face of death but . . . He knew if he kept pushing, it would only hurt him more in the long run and Kagome too probably. He had long ago learned to trust his instincts, so in that moment, Koga made a decision.

    His blue eyes slowly made their way back up to look at the moon. It was like a hand clenching around his heart, the thought of giving up on Kagome. But he knew it was what he had to do and anyway he hated being just a second thought. He deserved to be loved, especially considering what a great catch he was.

    "Ayame." He said distinctly, knowing the woman had been watching him from the shadows.

    Honestly, did she think he wouldn't be able to smell her?

    A rustle of leaves and then the red-head stepped out into the moonlight. She had a sad look on her face, as if she knew the choice he had made. That surprised him but he supposed Ayame wasn't a bad person. She really just needed this marriage for the sake of the fighting tribes. She knew he loved Kagome and she knew Kagome did not love him back.

    "Koga." She replied, watching him carefully.

    For a moment, neither of them said anything as Koga struggled with the emotions he was feeling. Damnit this was pissing him off. He wasn't some dog! He was a wolf and he needed to man up! His jaw tensed and he finally turned to look at the granddaughter of the northern wolf tribe leader.

    "I've made a decision, even though I don't like it. I've decided to marry you like I promised all those years ago."

    Ayame's face was suddenly wiped of the sadness as she let out a hoot of joy.

    "I knew you would remember eventually! Oh thank you Koga, thank you!" As she finished speaking, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Koga's torso.

    The black haired yokai rolled his eyes and pushed the female away.

    "Yeah yeah, don't get so worked up about it."

    Ayame nodded, placing her hands in front of her as a solemn expression overtook her features once again.

    "But what about Kagome?" She asked in a whisper, suddenly remembering Koga's saddness from earlier.

    The wolf demon in question turned his head to the side, not looking at his new fiance as his jaw tensed even more.

    "There's nothing I can do. She loves mutt-face, so just drop it okay? I'm giving you what you want anyways, so it's not like you really care."

    Ayame shook her head.

    "That's not true! You're my mate now, and I don't want you to be sad." Not to mention it would be a miserable marriage if he couldn't let go of Kagome's memory.

    "Maybe . . . maybe you should talk to her."

    A pause, as Koga contemplated her words.

    "Wait here."

A whirlwind kicked up as Koga ran away, leaving his fiance in the dust.     When the yokai finally arrived at the area he knew Kagome to be (he would recognize her scent anywhere), he stopped in front of her.

    "Koga! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, a worried look on her face as she saw that her friend was not smiling or trying to woo her like he usually was.

    "Kagome, I have to talk to you." He glanced at the others, noticing Inuyasha coming closer with an annoyed expression.

    "In private."

    The black haired human immediately turned and told Inuyasha to sit, the command yanking the half demon to the ground.

    "We're just going to talk for a moment, we'll be right back." She told Sango and Miroku.

    When Koga and her had found a place to talk, he turned to her with pain etched into his features.

    "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as Koga took her hand in his.

    "Kagome, you will always be my woman."

    The female sweat dropped. "Is that what you brought me out here to tell me?"

    Her friend shook his head.

    "Let me finish."

    "You know that I am in love with you. I will always be in love with you. But - " And at this part he looked away, reinging in his emotions for a moment before making eye contact again.

    "But Ayame needs me. And you - you don't love me the same way I love you. The only man you care for is Inuyasha." He said, not even bothering to make a snarky remark about his love rival.

    "So I'm going to marry her. But before that, there's something I need to do."

    Kagome opened her mouth to ask what that was, but was quickly quieted by a pair of lips on her own. Her brown eyes widened and she tried to push Koga away. Still, he was persistant and pulled her closer, not allowing her to escape. After a moment, she shut her eyes and started to kiss him back.

    After all, she didn't know if she would ever see him again and he deserved this after all he had done for her. Plus, she knew it was the only way he would be able to get over her. As they kissed under the moonlight, Kagome felt a tear slip down her cheek suddenly. She had never meant to hurt Koga, he was her friend. When they finanlly parted for air, the man before her raised a hand to wipe the tear off her face.

    He chuckled.

    "It was that good that it made you cry, huh?" He asked with his characteristic bloated ego.

    Kagome laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

    "You're way too confident in yourself Koga. I was crying because the kiss was so horrible, not so good."

  
    Koga pretended to be offended before they both broke out into laughter again. However, as they calmed down the two looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you." He said finally, a small smile curling his lips.

    "Will I ever see you again?" She asked, not wanting a thank you.

    "Of course. Any time you need me, any time at all, I'll be there for you." He replied, sincerity shining in his eyes.

    One last hug and then he was gone, back to Ayame and the life of a wolf demon. Kagome knew it was right and was glad he was finally letting go of her. Still, as she turned and caught a glimpse of a rainbow, she knew Koga would always be in her heart.

    Just like she would always be in his.


End file.
